Quest: Jinlin
"No more excuses. Your father was always full of excuses, too. It tires me to no end. You know what you have to do, so go do it." :–Purveyor Shouji to Jinlin A Little Girl In Need The quest called "Jinlin" can be started only once you have acquired either the Lotus Executioner seal or the Lotus Inquisitor seal. Once he/she has, he/she will come across a little girl being berated by a man named Purveyor Shouji. Apparently, her father owed him money, and he demands that she travel to the Necropolis to retrieve an artifact for him to settle the debt. If she does not, he threatens to sell her mother to the slave traders. :"I don't know who that man is, but he deserves to have something bad happen to him. We should see if these is a way we can help her." :–Sky to the player about Purveyor Shouji and Jinlin Jinlin does not directly ask you for help, but if some extra experience and loot are of interest, then tell her that you will help her with obtaining the artifact. She will then go on ahead, and it's time for you to start making your way to the Tomb of the Dignified Collector, located at the northern end of the Necropolis. Tomb Of The Dignified Collector When you arrived at the tomb, you will find Jinlin standing outside the great double-door entrance. After a short conversation, she will sneak in through a small crack and open the doors from the inside. You will gain 100 experience points just for coming. Mummies await you in the tomb beyond, and you will have to fight them before you can enter the inner sanctum at the end of the hall. Inner Sanctum When you step into the tomb's inner sanctum, an Insane Emperor Ghost '''will appear and accuse you of treading on his ashes in his sacred tomb. Then he, along with two '''Lost Spirits (and a Ghost Lord if you are playing the PC version) will attack you. The battle is quite hard, so hit them with your best tactics and use the Spirit Thief style if your Chi gets low. When they are all defeated, you will automatically recieve The Wanderer's Jewel '''essence gem (Body +3, Mind -5). Jinlin will come in and take the artifact. It is then up to you to fight through the Mummies and Ghosts on your way back out of the tomb. All's Well That Ends Well Upon your arrival back at the entrance of the tomb, Jinlin will take a closer look at the artifact. You will automatically recieve the '''Configuration of the Tiger as well as 1500 experience points when she reads the writing aloud. Open Palm Ending If you choose to ask for nothing in return for your help, Jinlin will run off to give the bowl to Purveyor Shouji and you will gain some Open Palm points. Closed Fist Ending However, if you demand that she hand over the artifact as payment, she will get frightened and run away, earning you some Closed Fist points. Category:Quests Category:Subquests Category:Quest givers Category:Jade Empire Category:Imperial City